Fire and Ice Storm
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: Sequel to "Rain." Hiei and Kuwabara's relationship becomes more interesting when Kuwabara gets kidnapped. Hiei/Kuwabara. COMPLETE.
1. Secret Relationship

**I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. As stated in the summary, this is the sequel to Rain. I will also re-state that the rating is MA for content in later chapters. I know this seems like an unlikely couple, but I ask that you just go with it.**

Chapter One\- Secret Relationship

Hiei stared at the pouring rain as he sat on Kurama's window while the redhead sat quietly at his desk, doing his homework. It had been two weeks since confessing to Kuwabara and he still recalled the morning after the storm:

_Hiei awoke to sunlight and his male self. He knew falling asleep would change him back. He was further aware that he was lying in the crook of Kuwabara's arm and the hand of said boy was on Hiei's upper arm. All in all, it was a rather romantic embrace._

_ He looked at Kuwabara's relaxed, slumbering face. _He really is handsome, _he thought. He knew without a doubt that he wanted to protect Kuwabara, even though the human was a strong fighter. _I don't want anything to happen to him and I'll make sure of it.

"Hiei?"

The fire demon blinked as he returned to the present and looked at his friend who had turned away from his homework. He cocked an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"You seem especially quiet tonight." Kurama smiled. "Are you thinking about Yukina?"

"No," Hiei answered truthfully. The curious expression on the fox's face prompted him to add, "I was thinking about Kuwabara."

Kurama's face was deadpanned. "All right," he said as he turned back to his homework, but his mind was thinking, _Intriguing. What is it about Kuwabara that prompts Hiei to think about him? Perhaps they've finally become friends? But, if so, why think about him still?_

"Hiei, are the two of you friends now? If so, when did that happen?" Kurama turned to find himself almost nose-to-nose with Hiei.

"If I tell you, Fox, do I have your word that you will not breathe a word of it to anyone else?"

Slowly and carefully, Kurama said, "You have my word that I will not speak of this."

"Good. I'm in love with Kuwabara and he's in love with me. It happened during that storm two weeks ago."

Kurama didn't bat an eye. "As long as you're both happy, that's all that matters."

"We'd rather keep it secret for now."

"Of course." Deep down, Kurama knew their clandestine relationship would eventually come out, mostly due to circumstances beyond their control.

The following day was clear of rain, though the ground was damp and muddy in places. Kuwabara gazed out the classroom window as he had been for the last two weeks. He was unaware of his friends talking about his behavior for his thoughts were on his boyfriend. Hiei had dropped by every Friday and Saturday night as he had made it clear that he wanted Kuwabara to get a good education, same as Shizuru. He admitted to himself that getting good grades felt good and that getting into a good high school was important and if it made Hiei proud of him, then he was all for it.

He blinked as he thought he had seen a pair of red eyes in some trees nearby. Then, he heard a familiar voice in his head: Hiei.

_"Hello, Kuwabara. Or maybe I should call you Kazuma?"_

_ "Hi, Hiei. I liked how you said my first name just now; a lot like your sister."_

_ "Hn. Then, I'll call you Kazuma. I thought I check on you before going to your house to wait for you as it is Friday."_

_ "Well, thanks. I'll see you at home soon."_ Kuwabara saw a black blur briefly as well as the telepathy being broken off. He turned his attention to his desk as the teacher had walked in to begin the next lesson.

A few hours later, school was out and Kuwabara left with his friends in tow. They talked about stopping for food and then the arcade. Kuwabara joined in the conversation, knowing that Hiei- a possessive demon he may be- didn't expect Kuwabara to abandon his friends and social life. So he ate, talked, and played with his friends until it was almost dark.

"See you guys later!" Kuwabara called, waving his arm.

"See you later, Kuwabara!" they called back as they left for their families. Kuwabara cut through side streets and alleys, eager to get home and see Hiei. _I wonder if Hiei will change to a girl again. It's fine if he doesn't; it's his male side I fell for after all._

He was passing through a particularly long alley, when two demons leaped down from above and blocked his path. Kuwabara smiled grimly. It had been a little bit since he fought demons, but he was confident he could handle them. He flung his right arm out to one side and his Spirit Sword appeared in his hand. The demons charged as one, their claws outstretched which met up with the side of the sword. Kuwabara shoved them back before slicing one in half. The remaining demon hesitated for a second before charging again. Kuwabara spun to one side and swung his sword, cutting the demon in two horizontally as opposed to the first one.

The ground trembled for a second and Kuwabara turned to see a much bigger demon than his last two opponents. He tensed as he faced the demon, a couple of strategies running through his mind. A prick in his leg made him cry out. He looked down to see a dark in his leg and a much smaller demon nearby; the little guy only came up to his calf. Suddenly, Kuwabara could feel nothing below his neck. He thudded to the ground, the sword vanishing into thin air. The small demon looked up at his companion with an irritated expression.

"Well?" he squeaked. "Pick him up, you big lummox! That paralyzing potion won't last long!"

The big demon grunted, grabbed Kuwabara, and the small demon climbed onto his companion's shoulder. "Now to the doctor. Let's go."

Kuwabara desperately tried to get his body to move, but it was useless. He was awake and able to talk, see, hear, and turn his head but the rest of him wouldn't move. He needed to get away; who knew what this doctor had in mind?

Hiei drummed his fingers on his thigh. Where was Kazuma? Even if he went out with his friends, he should have been home by now. He was startled by a knock followed by the door opening and Shizuru entered saying, "Kazuma, are you- oh! Hi, Hiei."

Hiei nodded in greeting before saying, "Kazuma's not back yet. I'm getting concerned."

"That makes two of us," Shizuru said, noticing that the normally stoic fire demon had a concerned, worried look on his face and she had detected a caring almost loving tone in his voice. Plus, he used her brother's first name. "Kazuma must be in trouble if he hasn't come back," she added.

"I'll look for him." He paused and looked at Shizuru. "Why weren't you confused at seeing me here?"

She smiled at him. "I've seen you coming around on Friday and Saturday as well as watching over Kazuma. I'm going to guess that two of you are a couple now, judging from your demeanor and the tone in your voice. Believe me, I'm okay with that. Now please find my brother."

Hiei nodded. "I'll find him and bring him home." He leaped out the window and began his search.


	2. Experiment

Chapter Two\- Experiment

Kuwabara could sense feeling coming back to his body, but unfortunately he was tightly tied to a chair and unable to break free. His captors had brought him to a large warehouse in the business district, an area that would be quiet until Monday. There were two more demons similar to the ones he had killed, but his attention was drawn to another demon who stood in front of a table covered in tubes and vials of liquids. He wore a white coat like a scientist or a doctor. He turned to show he could pass for a human with his fair skin and short white hair…except for the knob on his forehead.

He approached the bound boy, grasped the chin, and turned his head one way and then the other. "Oh, yes," he said in a firm voice. "Yes, you are a strong one, just as I observed."

"Who are you? What do you want?" Kuwabara demanded, jerking his head away.

"You may call me Doctor and isn't it obvious? I want you. I had been observing you for a week and had determined that you have strong spirit energy. You are just the one I require."

"Require?"

"I have thought of improving human life, but I found that only those with strong energy would survive. But then I realized that I'd rather experiment on strong humans. I have started a new research but the two I experimented on before didn't live. It turns out that they didn't have strong energy, not like you. You will very likely survive; more than likely. You will survive."

"What do you plan to do?"

"I have been mixing different types of demon blood together hoping to create new dual type demons. One type I tried and failed was a combination of ice demon and plant demon. Sadly, the human didn't live and it showed the combo blood wasn't right, either. I have a new mix and needed an appropriate subject." He held up a syringe full of blood. "This one is for you. It has a mix possible in conception but is incredibly rare. Once injected, nothing can stop it. You will become a hybrid demon within at least an hour, maybe an hour and a half. I have also added a sedative to help you sleep through the change."

Kuwabara paled. "A hybrid demon? You mean I won't be human?"

"Exactly. You will never be human again." Doctor uncapped the syringe and emptied its contents into his victim's bloodstream. Kuwabara gasped; it felt like the mixture was burning and chilling his blood at the same time. This feeling was the last thing he remembered before passing out.

Hiei stared at the scene before him: There were two dead demons. One had been cut in half vertically while the other had been cut horizontally. _Kazuma did this. I sense the residue of his spirit energy on the air as well as where he went. His energy is mixed with the energy of demons. _His eyes narrowed in anger. _He's been kidnapped! Don't you worry Kazuma, I'll rescue you._ Hiei sped off after the lingering energies, vowing bloody vengeance on those who had captured his…mate.

He followed the energies for an hour before the trail brought him to a warehouse in the business district. The energies of the demons were there, but Kuwabara's was absent. _He has to be in there, his energy would have veered off if dumped off somewhere else, but it didn't. I hope he's not dead. If he is, then his murderers will soon be dead too._

Hiei pushed open the door, keeping one hand on his sword. He saw five demons and in the center of the area was Kuwabara unconscious and tied to a chair, but alive. He zipped next to Kuwabara, brought out his sword, and swung it threateningly at the demons before cutting the ropes. He faced his mate and an energy leaked off the teen for a moment before winking out. Hiei recoiled slightly. _That's not spirit energy! That was __demon __energy!_

He whirled around and aimed his sword at the white-coated demon. "What did you do?" he growled.

"I've been working on turning humans into hybrid demons. Only those with strong energy will do. Your friend is the first of three attempts to survive." He paused as Kuwabara moaned, indicating wakefulness. "He is now a fire demon and an ice apparition."

Hiei kept his sword steady and his face impassive, but inside he was stunned. _Kazuma's a demon now? The same type as me?_ He turned to see Kuwabara stand, his head in his hands. He then threw his head back and screamed as red energy blazed off him with tendrils of pale blue twisted around it.

Hiei put an energy barrier around himself as Kuwabara's energy went out of control due to his anger and possibly his new blood. He watched in awe as the other demons were burned and then frozen a second later before shattering into pieces. _Impressive, but I need to snap him out of it._

"Kazuma, that's enough!" Hiei ordered after shaking off his amazement. The energy abruptly died out and Kuwabara opened his eyes and turned to Hiei who saw that Kuwabara's eyes were now a deep ice blue.

Kuwabara came to consciousness when he felt the ropes slide off and then full wakefulness when he heard Hiei's voice say, "What did you do?"

_He must have realized that my energy's different now,_ he thought and his head gave a throb and he moaned from it. Then he heard Doctor say, "He is now a fire demon and an ice apparition."

_Fire and ice? I'm like Hiei now? As cool as that sounds, Doctor had no right to do this to me!_ He stood, cradling his head and feeling his anger grow. He threw back his head and screamed, feeling his new energy blaze to life. He had no idea that he had no control over his energy. All he knew was that he wanted to hurt Doctor, to make him pay for his meddling.

"Kazuma, that's enough!" Hiei's voice cut through his anger and his energy died out. He opened his eyes and looked at Hiei. He saw shards of ice behind Hiei and turned to see more ice shards, now melting into water.

He turned back to Hiei. "Where did Doctor go? And the other demons?"

"You don't know? You killed them," Hiei stated.

"What?" Kuwabara whispered in a stunned tone.

"Your energy was out of control. It burned everyone before freezing and shattering them."

"I did that? I know I was angry…"

"I figured that. Nonetheless, it was impressive for your first time." He put up a hand to forestall the next question. "Yes, I can teach you how to use and control your power, but only the fire. I don't stay female long enough to practice ice techniques."

Kuwabara nodded. That made sense. Hiei only became female when feeling intense love,… _Oh, shit,_ he thought. _I__ will become female the same way._ "Hiei, I also need to control the gender change, too."

"Oh, yes. Of course. The key is controlling your emotions. That will be hard as you were an emotional human, unusually so for a male."

"You're right. I was and it'll be hard in keeping them in check. However, I have you to teach me."

"And I will- tomorrow. I suggest we head home. Your sister is worried about you."

"We'll have a lot of explaining to do."

"Not as much as you think. Your eyes are now a deep ice blue. They will tip off that something happened."

"Kazuma, your eyes! What happened?"

"I became a demon, sis. A demon doctor had me kidnapped so he could experiment on me. He injected me with blood containing fire demon and ice apparition. Yes, like Hiei," he added seeing Shizuru's expression.

"I have already told him that I will teach him to use his new power," Hiei said.

"I know you will. Kazuma, I figured out that you and Hiei are a couple and it seems more fitting than it did before. I mean, both of you being demons and the same type that is."


	3. Training Day One

Chapter Three\- Training Day One

"I look forward to tomorrow's training," Kuwabara said as the two laid in bed.

"Indeed." Hiei's eyes roved over Kuwabara's body and the tall demon smiled. "What are you thinking, Hiei?" he asked gently.

Hiei didn't answer; his eyes darted past Kuwabara not sure how to answer. He saw Kuwabara smile at him. "I think I know. Honestly, I'm curious myself."

He reached out to run a finger along Hiei's jawline and the short demon brought the finger to his lips and kissed it. He released it and then reached over to stroke Kuwabara's chin. Kuwabara shivered at the touch and felt a wave of love wash over him. He then felt a tingle go through him and knew he was changing. He watched Hiei's eyes widen and a grin appeared on Hiei's face. _I guess I look pretty cute,_ she thought.

Hiei saw Kuwabara shiver and then he began to change. His hair grew to his waist while his body and limbs became slender. A pair of round breasts appeared and the face's structure altered and softened. A pair of blue eyes gazed back into his wide red ones and Hiei saw a sparkle in Kuwabara's eyes. He grinned at his now female mate. "Oh, Kazuma. You are beautiful," he said. "Better than I probably looked."

"Don't be silly," Kuwabara answered in a light alto voice. "You were very attractive and pretty as well."

"I was, hmm?" Hiei replied, aware that his voice had changed. _Now, I'm changing. Most likely because I am feeling strong love for the demon before me._ He felt his hair lengthen as his body and face changed. Hiei straddled Kuwabara and leaned down to kiss her, their breasts pressed against one another. She felt Kuwabara run her hands along the sides of her body and she hummed in content. She pulled back and Kuwabara said, "I imagine sex would be challenging if one of us started out male and then became female."

"I would have to agree, but I could contain my love until I climaxed. Of course, that's just an example. Besides, doing gestures with both of us female is quite interesting."

"Sure is," Kuwabara yawned, covering her mouth. Hiei slide off to one side and they turned to face one another. Kuwabara wrapped her arms around Hiei's body and pulled her close to her. Hiei snuggled up to her, putting her head on Kuwabara's exposed shoulder. Both ice apparitions fell asleep in each other's arms.

Kuwabara awoke to find both he and Hiei male again. Hiei was still snuggled up against him, yet his expression was troubled instead of peaceful. This concerned him. Was Hiei having a bad dream? Hiei opened his eyes and Kuwabara saw momentary disappointment before it was covered up. "Hiei? You okay?"

Hiei pulled back and propped himself up with one arm. "Yes. I'm fine."

"Really? I saw disappointment in your eyes a moment ago. Is it something I did?"

Hiei was impressed by quick Kuwabara saw the emotion in his eyes. "No, it's nothing you did. I had promised myself that I would protect you and not let anything happen to you. I failed to do either."

Kuwabara's first impulse was to tell Hiei that he didn't fail, but knew that would be lying. "I see what you're saying, but I'm not blaming you. The only thing we can do is move forward and I think we should start by either emotion control or fire control."

Hiei nodded at the sensible response. "Let's start with breakfast first. Food will lend fuel to your energy which is just as strong as your spirit energy was. Focus is also essential to control."

Kuwabara agreed and the two headed down to the kitchen where Shizuru was cooking pancakes. "Morning, you two," she greeted. "I imagine you're hungry, Kazuma."

"Yeah. Hiei wants to start teaching and he said food will fuel my energy."

"Well, eat up bro. You're welcome to have some too, Hiei."

"Uh, thanks." Hiei observed Kuwabara putting butter and syrup on his pancakes and copied his actions. He found he liked pancakes though not as much as ice cream and told Kuwabara as much.

"I had no idea you like ice cream. What's your favorite flavor?"

"Chocolate. What's yours?"

"Butter pecan."

"Actually, I have only had chocolate. I never tried any other flavor."

"We do have some butter pecan," Shizuru spoke up. "How about some for dessert tonight?"

"Great." Kuwabara returned to his breakfast, eager to get to his fire training.

Shizuru watched the boys leave for Genkai's, a safer place to practice than indoors, before lighting a cigarette and starting the dishes. She thought back to last night's events as she worked. First was her conversation with Hiei. She knew her brother and Hiei didn't like one another and yet they would watch each other's backs in a fight. So, when she noticed Hiei visiting and watching over Kuwabara, she guessed a friendship had blossomed. When Hiei spoke of being concerned, she had detected a caring tone in his voice that hinted at love.

While she was fine with it, the idea of Kuwabara and Hiei being in love was an odd one. They were total opposites, height being the most obvious one. Their emotional ranges were also different with Hiei rarely showing emotions while her brother was expressive. Shizuru knew she would soon get used to them being a couple.

_Kazuma being a demon may take longer to get used to._ She had been relieved when Hiei had returned with Kuwabara. Her relief had turned to confusion when she saw that his eye color had changed and he told her about becoming a demon. It was difficult for her to grasp for he looked the way he always did. It would be easy to forget he was a demon until he started talking about learning to use his new fire power. _Sooner or later, I'll adjust to Kazuma's new status just as the novelty of training will wear off for him._

_Focus,_ Kuwabara thought, his palms pressed together and eyes closed. Nearby, Hiei sat in a meditative position watching his training. Hiei had deemed that strengthening Kuwabara's mental focus would be a good starting point. The teen demon didn't argue, even though he wanted to start making fire. Instead, he stood there mentally repeating "focus" over and over. A light warm feeling washed over him and he heard Hiei say, "Very good. Your focus is excellent. Not surprising, considering the focus necessary to summon your Spirit Sword."

"I still want to attack with a sword," Kuwabara answered, eyes still closed and palms still together.

"Of course you do. You recall the Darkness sword I used when we were fighting Sensui?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Try to make a sword of fire."

Kuwabara opened his eyes, held a hand out in front of him, and visualized what he wanted. He felt an ember in his palm as he made a fist around it, willing the spark to grow and form a handle and blade. But, it didn't happen; instead his fist was engulfed in fire. Kuwabara yelped in surprise and the fire went out revealing his unburned hand. "Whoops. That didn't work."

"You learned Fist of the Mortal Flame," Hiei said sounding impressed. "Very nice and a bit more basic than a sword."

Kuwabara drew himself up. "I'm going to try again."


	4. Fire and Ice

Chapter Four- Fire and Ice

Kuwabara and Hiei returned home around dinnertime, the former worn out from training. He succeeded in making a fire sword after making flaming fists and shooting out streams of fire, first. He had been irritated when he wasn't making a fire sword so he was happy when he finally got it. Hiei, however, was pleased that Kuwabara produced fire at all. If the boy hadn't had any Spirit training, he wouldn't have made anything. He had to admit that there had been a lack of control in terms of controlling what attack would be launched.

"We'll work on controlling what attack you want to use when you want to use it," he said.

Kuwabara nodded tiredly. He hadn't felt this wrung out since he first trained with his Spirit Sword. But he felt good with what he had learned.

"So, training was good?" Shizuru asked as she put bowls of ice cream in front of them.

"It was productive," Hiei answered. "He just needs to control his attacks so that the one he wants to use actually comes out." Hiei put a spoonful of butter pecan in his mouth, swallowed, and a pleasant expression crossed his face. He proceeded to eat his ice cream, clearly liking the flavor.

Shizuru watched Hiei's antics as she sat down to eat too. Hiei seemed to like the butter pecan and she made a note to make sure that there was some ice cream. It was likely that Hiei was going to live with them now that she knew about their relationship. She glanced over at her brother who was also enjoying his ice cream. It was strange to hear that Kuwabara could produce fire via his energy, but there was no denying that he was pleased with his progress.

Kuwabara slept soundly that night and awoke in the morning, refreshed and hungry. He ate a hearty breakfast before he left for the mountains with Hiei by his side. He was determined to control his attacks and followed every suggestion Hiei gave him. The result was Kuwabara succeeded in controlling his fire and could use the attack he wanted to call upon. He wished he could also use ice like he did two days ago, but he knew that wasn't possible. He didn't have the control like he did now, so both sides were available. Now that he had trained and his body had adjusted to his hybrid blood, his fire was only connected to his male side while the ice was connected to his female half. _It's not necessary to practice the ice. I have control over my energy and my fire, so I should be able to use ice- if I was female longer than when I feel love for Hiei._

Kuwabara smothered a yawn as he headed to school the next day. Hiei and Shizuru both had pointed out that there was no reason why he couldn't go to school. He still looked normal aside from his eyes, but he had an explanation: Colored contacts.

He felt someone slap his back and a friendly voice said, "Hey, Kuwabara!" He looked back to see Yusuke with his trademark grin. "Hey, Urameshi. You comin' to school today?" They continued walking.

"My mom said she was gonna call the school to make sure I'm there." He looked at Kuwabara a little more closely. "There's something different about you, isn't there?"

Kuwabara knew he could answer one of two ways: He could either point out the "contacts" or he could tell the truth. _I'll tell him the truth. He'll understand._ "Yeah, there's something different. I got kidnapped Friday night and a demon used a mixture of demon blood on me. I'm now a fire demon and an ice apparition. I don't know why, but Hiei was looking for me and he got me out before that demon could do who knows what else with me. Hiei then trained me for two days to control my energy and learn some fire techniques."

"You're a demon now!?" Yusuke looked him over. "You don't look like one."

"Neither does Hiei or you. My eyes changed, though."

"Ice blue. I'm guessing that's the ice apparition part."

"Not completely," he answered slowly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not sure why or how it happened, possibly because I hadn't controlled my energy yet, but when I got home Friday night, I…turned female. I was an ice apparition the rest of the night. I haven't changed like that since. Again, maybe it's because I have control of my energy now."

Yusuke's mouth dropped. "So you're male and female too?"

"Well, obviously Urameshi," Kuwabara huffed. "Ice apparitions are female only and my blood is fire and ice now."

"Okay. I get it." Both fell silent as they reached the school gates.

Yusuke watched Kuwabara the entire morning, but his friend didn't display any hint of his new powers. He was totally normal and focused on their lessons. He couldn't even pick up on his demon energy. _That must have been some training. If he hadn't told me, I would have a feeling he was different, but nothing more than that._

At lunch, Yusuke dragged Kuwabara to the roof. "I was watching you all morning but nothing about you hints that you're a demon."

"You doubt me, Urameshi?" Kuwabara growled. He let go of a little of his energy: It leaked off him; pale blue tendrils twisted around the dominant red before being concealed again. "Believe me now?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Good." Kuwabara turned and left to join his friends for the rest of the lunch period.

"So, Kazuma. How was your first day at school as a demon?" Shizuru asked that night.

"It wasn't too different from before. My friends thought my "contacts" were cool. Urameshi sensed I was different on the way to school and I told him the bare facts, just what type of demon I am and that I can be female. He didn't believe me at first. He did when I released a little of my energy when we were on the roof at lunch."

"Hn, the detective is a fool sometimes," Hiei said.

An hour later, Kuwabara was at his desk doing his homework while Hiei sat at the window, alternating between the outside and his significant other. He had sensed the undercurrent of anger in Kazuma's voice when he spoke of the detective. It reminded him that emotional control still needed to be taught. He saw Kuwabara's reflection stretch before standing up and putting his books and papers away. "Kazuma, how about some emotional control training right now?"

"Sounds good." Kuwabara sat on the bed, cross-legged. "Does it involve more focus?"

"It does, however, the focus will be on remaining calm. Ice apparitions are good at projecting an icy calm most of the time and that is where I draw on for containing my feelings and that is where you can draw upon as well."

Kuwabara nodded before closing his eyes and focusing on his ice side to call upon in order to contain his emotions. He allowed himself to descend into a blissful calm and visualized a thick wall of ice between himself and his emotions before feeling a cold breeze that made him shiver slightly. He opened his eyes to find the source of that breeze, but the window was closed and the temperature was comfortable again. He frowned thoughtfully, an expression that interested Hiei.

"What is it?" Hiei asked.

"I don't know. I had reached a blissful calm, picturing a wall in my mind and then I felt a cold breeze, but there is nothing around to produce that breeze."

"A cold breeze, you say?" A smirk came to Hiei's face. "I see. That was your ice side manifesting itself. You have accessed the icy calm they have. I should be clear that being completely emotionless is impossible, but keeping the intense love at bay will be easier now."

"Good." Kuwabara yawned before saying, "I'm gonna brush my teeth and go to bed."

"I'll wait here." Hiei removed his coat and boots and settled on one side of the bed while Kuwabara went into the bathroom.


	5. First Time

Chapter Five\- First Time

Kuwabara kept the more intense of his emotions buried the rest of the week. His calm demeanor was commented on by Shizuru and Yusuke and Kuwabara explained the emotional control he had learned. Yusuke found it impressive, but Shizuru didn't. She didn't say anything about it; she did feel like Kuwabara was becoming more like Hiei. His affection for Hiei did show, but it didn't trigger his change which was what his goal had been. However, by Friday night, his affection for Hiei had ignited a desire to have sex with him.

Hiei's eyes widened as Kuwabara stripped off his clothes and sat on the bed, patting the mattress with a meaningful look. "Are you serious?" he asked.

"Of course I am," Kuwabara answered, his voice going from deep to alto. The orange hair flowed down the back as the rest of the body changed to female. Her blue eyes shone with desire and Hiei decided to indulge her. He, too, felt the need to have sex as he shed his clothes, but kept the burning passing locked deep inside him as he climbed into bed and gently pushed Kuwabara back against the pillows before running his fingers through her hair. She pulled his head toward her and gave a lusty kiss, thrusting her tongue into his mouth.

Hiei was surprised by how demonstrative Kuwabara was being. _It seems to me that she's been restraining herself all week. She needed to let it out. I need to control myself to stay male at least until I climax because I believe that's what she wants. I know I can stay male that long._

Kuwabara was going along with her instincts which scared her slightly, but she kept following them as it was easier than fighting them. She wanted to feel Hiei inside her and was doing her best to get him to submit. His restraint was remarkable, but she clearly saw the burning passion in his eyes. _Hmm, he's just as eager as I am. Wonderful!_

She released her hold on his head and lips before running the back of her fingers up his hair before trailing it down to his cheek and jawline. She felt Hiei play with her hair until he brought some of it over her shoulder. She felt his hand slide down and when he gently touched her breast, she felt it trembling. _Is he trying to hold back or is he nervous?_

"You okay? Your hand's trembling," she said.

"It's just…I've never had sex before, not like this at least."

"Naturally I haven't, either. That means we can take it slow for our first time."

Hiei steadied his hand as he moved it over the breast and down to cup it. His thumb reached up to stroke the nipple and Kuwabara gasped in response, drawing the fire demon's attention.

She smiled apologetically. "Sorry. It just surprised me." She drew a finger down his chest and stopped above the abdomen. He shuddered at the light touch before resuming his exploration of Kuwabara's body.

_It's nice that she's still tall; it's only her blood and her eyes that's changed. She's still the same Kazuma I fell for._ His hands roamed over her chest and down to her bare stomach. Her skin was soft and smooth, a bit different from her male self.

Her hands placed themselves on his shoulders and her fingers started to knead, pressing in to relax his tense muscles. Hiei hummed and then sighed contently as his shoulders relaxed. Her hands moved down to knead his arms, and then his chest. He sighed each time, feeling relaxed and his erection growing hard. He slid down to Kuwabara's privates and was surprised to find it damp. He put a finger in, brought it out, and put it in his mouth. A unique tasted greeted his tongue and he brought his mouth to her opening and licked at it, eliciting a moan from Kuwabara. He pulled back, licking his lips before sticking his manhood into her hole and pushing it in slowly.

Kuwabara cried out as she felt her walls being stretched painfully. She knew this pain was from never having sex before, she just didn't think it would be this painful! _And yet it feels real good too,_ she thought. She gasped as Hiei slid in and out, slowly at first but soon he was pumping fast but gently.

"Hiei!" she growled as she felt an intense wave of love and desire wash over her.

"Kazuma!" Hiei growled back as he thrusted again and climaxed. He fired into her and once he had, he felt his restraint break and he turned into an ice apparition too. Hiei panted as she crawled up until her breasts were pressed against Kuwabara's and she planted a passionate kiss on her mate's lips while her fingers ran through her hair once more.

Kuwabara awoke to find Hiei passed out on his chest. The two of them had continued with loving gestures after Hiei changed genders, but the shorter female fell asleep not long after, seeing as she had climaxed beforehand. Kuwabara had continued to stroke Hiei's hair until she had fallen asleep as well.

Hiei stirred as he opened his eyes and lifted his head to look at Kuwabara with eyes still tinted with love. "That was great," he said softly. "I'm glad you were in the mood."

"It was a burning desire in me," Kuwabara admitted. "It was so intense I couldn't suppress it."

"I understand. It was going to happen eventually. It was just a matter of who was going to make the first move."

Both got up and after Hiei was dressed, announced he was going to visit Kurama as Kuwabara headed for the bathroom. Hiei felt a little leftover love still going through him and decided to cool it off by seeing the fox.


	6. Second Time

Chapter Six\- Second Time

"Hiei? Are you all right? You seemed a little…flushed."

_Damn_, he thought as he slid in through the window. "I was at Kuwabara's last night."

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Were you intimate last night?"

"It shows, huh?" he grunted.

"Only because I know you are together. It eventually happens."

"I came to cool off the leftover love I'm feeling. Last night was great, I won't deny it. It's just to go again soon…" Hiei trailed off at a loss of how to put his feelings into words.

"So when will it not be soon?"

"Perhaps tonight and I'll make the first move."

"Kuwabara moved first?" Kurama looked at Hiei in surprise.

He nodded and looked as if he was re-living the night while talking to himself. "He just undressed and coaxed me over. I stripped down and pushed her back onto the pillows before stroking her hair-,"

"You mean, _his_ hair," Kurama corrected him.

Hiei paused, realizing what he said and how much had changed since he told Kurama about his relationship. "Fox, there's some things I haven't mentioned before," he said slowly.

"You can tell me for I will never betray your confidence."

"True enough. As you know, I'm Yukina's brother and as such I am actually male and female. The latter only happens when I experience intense love. The night of two of us confessed, I became female. I usually change back while asleep.

"Then Friday last week, Kuwabara or as I call him Kazuma, got kidnapped by a demon doctor's minions. The doctor was working on turning humans with strong spirit energy into hybrid demons. I tracked them down but by the time I got there, Kazuma had already been changed. He's now exactly like me: Fire demon and ice apparition."

"Ah, now I see. So, Kuwabara was female last night. Was that her first time switching gender?"

"No. Her first time was the night she was kidnapped. I had changed that night as well. We were not intimate that night."

"Am I the only one who knows all this?"

"Yes. Kazuma's sister knows everything except the gender change. Yusuke knows Kazuma's a demon who changes gender, but that's it."

Hiei spent some time roaming around after visiting Kurama. He still felt the residue of love within him and knew that only making love would get rid of it. He returned about mid-afternoon to see Kuwabara at his desk, studying. He looked up and smiled at Hiei when he came in before returning to his book. They exchanged no words as Kuwabara worked; a typical routine as the teen's education was important to both of them. That attitude hadn't changed as his appearance hadn't changed when he became a demon save his eyes. Kuwabara took a study break for dinner and Hiei joined him.

Shizuru made it clear that she was aware that they had sex despite their efforts to keep it somewhat quiet. She mentioned that she thought she heard a female voice that sounded somewhat like Kuwabara before she gave an awkward laugh. Her laugh was cut short when Kuwabara told her that was his voice and explained that ice apparitions are female only and when he or Hiei felt intense love for the other, that side triggered a gender change. "I was female last night and Hiei changed toward the end."

Hiei made it clear that neither of them could get pregnant as the change from female to male prevents any fertilization from taking place or even surviving. Hiei knew that if either of them wanted a family they could adopt or Hiei could find a way to stay female long enough to get pregnant and give birth. Of course, there was also the fire demon mating season, but that wouldn't be for some time. But, right now both just wanted each other.

After dinner, Kuwabara returned to his studies with Hiei silently watching while his desire for sex started to grow stronger. When Kuwabara got up and started putting his stuff away, Hiei made his move. He removed his clothes and as he came up behind Kuwabara, his body became female. She slid her arms around his waist and he looked down at the slender arms before looking back to confirm that Hiei was female.

"I thought you would be in the mood tonight. I noticed your eyes held love in them this morning."

"You thought right," Hiei replied. "I think I deserve to be female during the entire encounter this time." She stepped back, grinning.

"No complaints here. I'd like to be male until I climax this time. But, you should still be on top." Kuwabara removed his clothes.

"Agreed." She allowed Kuwabara to lead her to the bed where she climbed on top of him once he was lying down. She paused to take another look at the setup. "You know, on second thought, perhaps you should be on top. It'll be easier for you when we're ready."

Kuwabara appeared to think it over. "Yeah. I believe you're right." Hiei got off so that Kuwabara could slide down and allow Hiei to lay on the pillow. Kuwabara climbed on carefully, putting his legs on either side of her waist and his hands on either side of her body. Once Kuwabara was settled, Hiei seized his neck and brought their lips together. He sensed the need behind the kiss, but kept his passion under control. He ran his hands along the sides of her body before cupping and stroking a breast. He ran his thumb over the nipple and Hiei gasped, surprised by the sensitivity. _This is probably how it felt for Kazuma last night. But having him stroking my breasts feels real good._

She reached up to knead her fingers on his arms and then the middle of his chest. She followed up by running a finger from his collarbone and down to his belly button.

Kuwabara was hardly still during her ministrations. He ran his fingers through her hair and ran his hands over her breasts and then down to her stomach. His hands then slid down Hiei's legs and his eyes looked down to see that her privates were as damp as his had felt last night. He felt his erection grow hard as he stared. _It's time. Well, here I go._ He pushed in slowly and gently, yet Hiei cried out anyway. _Naturally, she hasn't had sex as a girl, so of course it hurts._

Hiei gasped as Kuwabara slid in and out of her. _So, this is how it felt for Kazuma. It's painful and yet I like it._ She groaned as her walls stretched and hoped Kuwabara climaxed soon. She cried out loudly and growled low, "Kazuma!"

"Uh, Hiei!" Kuwabara growled back as he fired into her. He felt his love for her break and collapsed beside her, also female. She panted as she gazed into Hiei's bleary eyes. "So," she finally said. "Which end do you prefer to be on?"

"Hard to say," Hiei admitted. "I liked it when you stroked my breasts, but I like doing the stroking as well."

"I feel the same way, only it's the hair."

"Perhaps we should always be female when feeling sexual," Hiei suggested. "That way we can give and receive the please we each enjoy."

"Perfect." Kuwabara reached over to stroke Hiei's breast while Hiei stroked and played with her hair.

Yusuke looked at Kuwabara who seemed really happy as they headed to school. The tall demon had a big smile on his face and was humming to himself. "Hey, Kuwabara. You seem real happy today," Yusuke remarked.

"I'm in love, Urameshi. Deeply in love."

Yusuke nodded. "Okay, I understand that." Of course, Yusuke assumed it was Yukina and so didn't continue the discussion.

Kuwabara re-lived the weekend as they walked. The two of them were male on Sunday morning but had felt sexual after dinner and became female that night. They had caressed one another and shared a few passionate kisses before falling asleep in each other's arms. Hiei had admitted to telling Kurama everything with the redhead promising not to tell. Kuwabara didn't mind; Kurama always kept his word and didn't judge anyone. It was Yusuke who would be likely to overreact and judge harshly mostly because he wouldn't understand. _Urameshi accepts that I'm a demon who's male and female, but he wouldn't understand me being in love with Hiei. So, I simply won't tell him._


	7. Marriage and Mission

Chapter Seven\- Marriage and Mission

Kuwabara was as good as his word. It wasn't hard to keep quiet about it, but he did say one thing, though.

"So, you plan on seeing Yukina this weekend?" Yusuke asked after school Thursday. He flashed a knowing grin.

"Urameshi, Yukina's not the one I love now. She's just a friend."

"What!? But, you were crazy about her!"

"I was, but I found a really special person since then."

Yusuke was intrigued. _Who is Kuwabara's special person? I'd like to meet her…or it him? Kuwabara can be female and he may have figured out how to do it._ He looked at Kuwabara, mentally willing him to elaborate, but he remained silent.

Kuwabara was aware that Yusuke was trying to get him to accidentally say who he loved, but he kept silent the rest of the way until Yusuke had departed for Keiko's. He breathed a sigh of relief. _Urameshi needs to leave it alone,_ he thought as he sat at an outdoor café with a soda. _ I don't want to tell him and it's really none of his business._

"Kuwabara?"

He looked up from his soda to see Kurama nearby. "Hi, Kurama." He gestured at the chair across from him. "Have a seat."

"Thank you." He sat down and examined Kuwabara. He looked like the same Kuwabara he had known except for two things: One was his ice blue eyes and the other was his smell. The scent of fire and ash came off the boy, nearly as strong as the scent he usually picked up off Hiei. He then noticed the brooding expression on his friend's face. "You seemed thoughtful just now. Would you care to share?"

"I was just thinking that Urameshi doesn't need to know that I love Hiei. I did say that Yukina's just a friend now."

"She could end up as your sister-in-law."

"I don't think so. Demons don't have to necessarily marry."

"Correct, but some do. Do you believe Hiei would not be interested in marriage?"

"I do and I'm technically too young to think about getting married."

"Of course I don't want to marry," Hiei said. "We love one another and that is enough for me."

"I figured you'd say that. I'm not interested in marriage either." Kuwabara returned to his homework while Hiei stared out the window.

Hiei truthfully liked the idea of marrying Kuwabara, but their relationship was still too new to consider the notion. Kuwabara was too young to think about marriage, not to mention needing to focus on his education. Furthermore, he was still new to being a demon and still had much to learn. _Yes; as nice as it would be marrying Kazuma, it is too soon considering he's got more important matters to attend to. Perhaps when he's close to graduating high school, I'll bring up the subject, claiming I changed my mind, which is something demons can do as well as humans._

Kuwabara quickly ascended the temple stairs Friday afternoon. Hiei had suggested more fire training and perhaps some intimate time afterwards. Kuwabara eagerly agreed to the suggestion and had anxiously waited for school to end to reach this point. He gained the top to see not only Hiei, but Yusuke, Kurama, and Botan. The latter came forward and waved. "Kuwabara, you're here. Hiei said you'd come. I was having trouble locating your energy."

_Yeah, I have no doubt you were,_ he thought. Out loud, he said, "We have a mission?"

"We do and it turns out it is here." Botan swept a hand to the forest. "There's a strong demon in there, gathering an army to conquer Human World. Stop him by any means necessary and the army will fall apart and return to Demon World."

"All right," Yusuke said. "Let's go and get him." He trooped off into the woods and the others followed his lead.

Hiei walked toward a weak, but vicious-looking demon. He drew his sword and sliced through his opponent without breaking stride. "Hn, Botan was right: We stop the one organizing this army and it'll fall apart. These minions are pathetic," he commented to Kurama.

"I agree," he said as his rose whip effortlessly cut through two demons at once. His eyes darted to Kuwabara, who punched another demon with a flaming fist and leaving a charred corpse behind. "You taught him well, Hiei." He looked at his friend and noticed that Hiei had also watched Kuwabara.

"We were supposed to come up here for more advanced techniques and some intimate time afterwards. This mission was not part of the plan. This could be looked at as a way to strengthen his energy and improve the power he already knows."

Kuwabara extended a hand to blast a small group with a stream of fire. These demons were nothing to their team. _One would think they would avoid us rather than engage us and die. I suppose the commander is ordering them to attack. I further suspect that if they refused, he would kill them. So, either way they would die._

One hour later, the team entered the dark heart of the forest. They stood back-to-back in the dark clearing each facing a different direction. All was quiet save for rustling leaves and the sounds of birds. Brown, blue, red, and green eyes scanned the area before them as well as above.

"Damn it, where is he?" Yusuke demanded in a low voice.

A loud, deep laugh rumbled around them before a voice said, "Right in front of you, Spirit Detective." His team mates turned in Yusuke's direction in time to see glowing red eyes that were level with the branches that were a good four or five feet above them. Then, the demon appeared out of the darkness.


	8. Love Exposed

Chapter Eight- Love Exposed

He had light red skin with white hair out of which several horns were visible along its short length. He had four arms- two on each side- that ended in hands sporting five fingers with sharp claws. He bared sharp teeth in a twisted sneer and a barbed tail swished behind his legs whose feet had sharp claws too. He laughed at his opposition. "So, this is what Sprit World sends? Only four demons? I'll crush you all without any effort." His four arms lunged at the team who jumped out of the way.

Hiei landed in a tree with Kurama behind the trunk. Yusuke and Kuwabara were on the other side, each behind a trunk. _"We need a plan,"_ Hiei said to his team mates via telepathy.

_"If anyone's got an idea, speak up,"_ Yusuke said.

_"A decoy or two,"_ Kurama suggested. _"And while he's distracted, the others attack."_

_ "Yes, I like it,"_ Kuwabara said. _"I volunteer to distract him."_

_ "As do I,"_ Hiei added.

_"Yes, a double fire attack sounds good. I can bind his legs and tail sot that Yusuke can deal the final blow."_

Yusuke nodded. _"Okay. Let's do it."_

Kuwabara and Hiei charged forward, the telepathy having lasted only thirty seconds. Their charge caught the demon's attention and he lashed out with all four arms. Hiei sped out of the way while his mate leaped to one side.

"Where are your team mates?" the demon taunted. "Are they too cowardly to attack?"

"Worry about us, why don't you?" Kuwabara retorted, avoiding another swipe of arms. He sent a blast of fire at the arms he avoided, leaving a burn on one of them.

The demon roared in pain and Kuwabara felt satisfaction at his success. He saw Hiei nod in approval before disappearing from view. Kuwabara stood behind a tree and called up his fire sword. The hot crackling hilt and handle didn't hurt or burn him which made sense. He readied himself for another strike.

"Watch the tail!" Hiei called out.

Kuwabara ducked as the barbed tail cut the tree he was behind in half. He then slashed at the tail as it passed. He grinned at the pained roar and saw Hiei move forward. He admired Hiei's speed and wondered if that came from his father or his size. _It has to be his father. Urameshi's taller but can move just as quickly._

A pained grunt caught his attention and he looked to see Hiei unconscious and pinned to a trunk by the demon's two left arms while the right ones were poised to kill him.

"HIEI!" Kuwabara screamed, running forward, jumping over the tail, and leaped up before bringing his sword down on the right arms.

The demon screamed at the fire that seared his skin. He reflexively grabbed his limbs, freeing Hiei. Kuwabara extinguished his sword and caught Hiei as the short demon fell. He looked him over and found a lump swelling on the back of the head. He scowled as he put Hiei out of harm's way.

"You will pay for that, you freak!" the demon bellowed.

"What…did you…call me?" Kuwabara said slowly, his anger growing.

"Freak. I can smell a faint stench of human from you under your mixed demon blood." He sneered at him. "I say you're actually human and no demon at all."

"You're wrong. I am a demon and you'll pay for injuring Hiei!" His energy flared and then exploded, his entire body engulfed in flames. This display froze Kurama and Yusuke, who had been ready to attack.

Kuwabara issued a battle cry as he ran forward, a sword of fire in each hand that were different: The blades burned white-hot and had definite edges. Kuwabara leaped up and brought the swords down, succeeding in slicing off all four arms. Kuwabara landed, jumped again, and sliced down the demon's body in two vertical cuts. The demon's body fell in three pieces and burned from being touched by the fiery swords.

Kuwabara panted as his energy faded out and the swords vanished. He rushed to Hiei's side who had already regained consciousness. "Hiei, are you all right?" he asked.

"I'll be fine." Hiei gingerly touched the lump. "That was some power surge. Much stronger than the night you were changed."

"I made two swords and they were different."

"I know. I saw. They were different due to your anger. I think this unlocks a new level for the fire sword."

Kuwabara felt a desire to kiss Hiei and let his change occur, but was aware of Yusuke and Kurama being nearby and that he had already shown unusual concern for Hiei's well-being, so he restrained himself. Hiei leaned forward slightly, pulled Kuwabara who was still kneeling toward him, and gave him a passionate kiss while saying in his mate's head, _"Let go of your love. I think it's time the detective knew the truth."_ Kuwabara saw Hiei's hair lengthening and the body becoming female. He relaxed his guard and felt his body changing as she deepened the kiss. She lifted her hand and ran it down Hiei's long hair as they parted. She stood as did Hiei and turned to see Kurama with a gentle smile while Yusuke stared with his mouth gaping.

"What the hell!?" Yusuke finally exclaimed. "You and Hiei!?"

"That's right," Kuwabara said. "We've been together for five weeks. It's by feeling love for one another that we change."

Yusuke opened his mouth, but Hiei cut him off. "Don't criticize us, detective. We respected each other's personalities when we confessed weeks ago. Three weeks ago, we became a perfect match when Kazuma became a demon. It's simple: I love her and she loves me."

Yusuke closed his mouth and nodded. He took in the two now ice apparitions before him and then grinned. "Well, I have to say, you two make pretty girls."

"Urameshi," Kuwabara growled.

"Well, you do!" he insisted.

"I suggest we head back and report to Botan," Kurama said.

"That was…awkward," Kuwabara said that night, referring to Botan's reaction and explaining it to her.

"Indeed," Hiei agreed. They were both lying on sleeping mats right next to each other in Genkai's home and were still female. Hiei brushed back some of Kuwabara's hair and ran her hand down the cheek. "At least now we don't have to hide our relationship."

"Right. That was great the way you told off Urameshi. I knew he was likely to overreact and judge harshly."

"Hn, the detective is still human and he has no tact."

"Hmm. Hiei, the demon we fought said I had a faint human scent. I've been wondering if that's true."

Hiei snuggled up to Kuwabara and breathed deeply. "No. You smell like an ice apparition with a hint of fire demon. You are a full demon, just like me."

Kuwabara smiled as she closed her eyes. "Lovely."

"Hmm," Hiei murmured as both of them fell asleep, smiling and snuggled together.

The End


End file.
